Ties that Bind
by psychosoprano
Summary: After Lucas is left heartbroken and with a three week old baby to take care of, Brooke steps into help.They find love and happiness in eachother.But everything they've run from finally catches up to them and threatens everything they have together.*Brucas


New story. Whoo.

Alrighty, so this I guess it was you would call the prologue. It's basically just sets up the story. The actual drama will begin in the next part. This is rated m, so if you can't handle that....sorry. Obviously one tree hill doesn't belong to me. And it may be a little confusing at first, but keep reading, at the end I spelled everything out for you, so don't fret :]

Also this is a Brucas story, I'm personally a leyton and brucas fan, but this is not about me. It's about you. If you don't like Brucas...I'm sorry about that, just deal, or don't read the story, OR replace the names in your head as you read. That's cool too! Enjoy.

* * *

Brooke Davis Scott pulled into the nearest open parking space she could find. Usually she would have walked to Karen's Café, but do to the bitter cold winter and newborn she was carrying with her, she decided driving would be the best method. She got out of the car and maneuvered her way to the other side being careful not to slip on any icy patches. She pulled open the back door and had to stop for a second to admire her beautiful baby sleeping peacefully in her carrier.

Caitlin Scott was four months old and Brooke still at times could not believe she and Lucas had managed to create such a perfect life together. She reached in and unbuckled the carrier balancing it on her arm gently so she didn't wake the baby. Her eyes never left the sleeping infant as she shut the door closed with her hip.

Brooke pulled open the door of the café, a blast of warm air hitting her cool skin and giving her tingles. The café was rather busy today, a bustle of clinking glasses and chatter. She smiled to herself as people looked at her sleeping angel, and whispered a "what an a adorable baby." or something along that lines here and there.

Karen Roe, Brookes mother in-law looked up as Brooke set the carrier down on top of the counter.

"Hi Brooke!" Karen said warmly dropping the dish towel and leaning over the counter to hug Brooke. "And hello my precious grand-daughter." she cooed to the sleeping baby.

"Thank you so much for watching her, I would have asked Lucas, but I wanted to give him and Addie some quality time." Brooke said referring to her other daughter, who was four.

"Oh, it's no problem, I love spending time with this beautiful thing."

Brooke smiled. They both turned around as the bell hanging on the door of the café chimed as it opened. Haley James Scott smiled as she saw the two in the back of the café. She made her way back to where they were giving both Karen and Brooke a hug, then began to dote on little Caitlin.

"God Brooke. She looks just like you." Haley commented. Brooke laughed, joining Haley and Karen as they stared at the infant.

"I don't know…I thinks she looks like Lucas." Brooke said. And it was true, her eyes were piercing blue. She did however have chocolate hair like Brooke.

"Well Brooke Davis. Are you ready to shop." Haley asked. She and Brooke were planning on doing their Christmas shopping today.

"Yep. I got Addies letter to Santa right here." Brooke said digging a piece of paper out of her purse.

"You're lucky, I spent three hours yesterday trying to convince Jamie that Santa was real." Haley sighed, "At nine I still believed in Santa."

"Boys are different, I believe Skills Taylor's father told Lucas that Santa wasn't real." Karen said shaking her head slowly. They stood there lost in there own thoughts until Caitlin began gurgling.

"Well well look who's awake." Brooke said. A small smile grew on the infants face as heard her mothers voice and saw her grandmother and aunt huddled around her. The ladies couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, well we better go. You take good care of Grandma. And thank you so much Karen!" Brooke said hugging her one last time. She waited as Haley hugged her also, then they walked back out into the cold.

* * *

"Very nice Addie!" Lucas cheered as his daughter managed to almost shoot another basket. "You warm enough?" Addie nodded enthusiastically and resumed her attempts at making a basket. Lucas watched in adoration. Maybe his little girl could be a basketball star after all.

He chucked as she chased the ball around the river court, having the time of her life. Her dirty blonde curls blowing in the wind. She looked like him, for the most part. Her eyes were green, the same color green as her mothers. His mind flashed to Peyton, and mess of blonde curls, green eyes. Green like her daughters. Lucas rarely thought about Peyton, it's not that it hurt anymore. No, he'd gotten over the pain. It was the fact that she had just up and left one day, left him alone with a three week old baby. So it wasn't the pain that got to him, it was the anger.

"Hey, whets up big brother?" Lucas was pulled out of his memories by the sound of Nathan Scotts voice.

"Hey Nate, hey Jamie." He said turning around to face the two.

"Uncle Nathan!" a small voice called. Nathan bent down and opened his arms as Addie bounded toward him and into his awaiting arms.

"Hey there Addie, you've got some pretty insane basketball skills. I think you're better then Jamie." Nathan joked.

"Oh really. We'll see about that. C'mon Addie." Jamie said taking her hand and leading her over to the court.

"Alright, but it's your funeral." Addie said nonchalantly. Lucas and Nathan burst out laughing.

"Dude, how old is she, like 25?" Nathan asked.

"I don't even know. Seems like just yesterday she was born." Lucas sighed.

"I know what you mean, I can't believe it's been nine years since Jamie was born. It's crazy."

"Insane." Lucas murmured as they both turned there attention back to basketball game.

"Alright. That's it, I quit. I'm done." Jamie said faking being out of breath.

"I told I'd win." Addie shrugged.

"Your four year old daughter just beat my nine year old son." Nathan sighed shaking his head.

Lucas just laughed.

* * *

Brooke pulled into the garage after a very long day of shopping. She had stopped by Karen's new house (where she currently lived with Andy and Lily. Lucas and Brooke lived in the old house) to pick up the baby. She was exhausted, shopping had always done that to her. She popped the truck and took out bag after bag of Christmas presents. Putting them in the garage to keep them hidden from Addie.

She gathered the baby carrier from her car. Saying a sweet "hello" to her daughter who was now wide awake. Brooke noted it was time for dinner. She pushed opened the door to the house, happy to be home.

"Hello?" she called setting the baby carrier down on the table.

"Mommy!" Addie called, her small feet padded against the wooden floors as she ran to Brooke.

"Hello my angel." Brooke said scooping her up into her arms and showering her with kisses. "I missed you today! Did you have fun with daddy?" Brooke asked

"Yeah! We went to the river court, and I almost shot a basket, and I beat Jamie at basket ball." Addie announced without missing a beat.

"You did!" That's great baby! Are you hungry?" Brooke asked putting her down.

"No, we ate at Grandmas café. But she wasn't there, Aunt Deb was though."

"Well well sounds like you had a great day. And it looks like it's almost bed time. Where's Daddy?" Brooke asked entrapping Caitlin from her carrier and adjusting her so she could breast feed.

"Right here." Lucas said, entering the kitchen holding Addies pajamas in his hand.

"Hi honey." she said as he approached her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Gross." Addie gagged. Brooke and Lucas bulled away from eat other laughing.

"Alright little missy. It's bedtime." Lucas said reaching for her.

"Okay, mommy you'll come to say goodnight, right?" Addie asked as she was lifted up into Lucas's arms.

"Of course baby. Let me just finish feeding Cait and I'll be right in." Brooke promised. The last few months Addie had acquired a fear of the dark, so Brooke going into say goodnight turned into sitting with her until she fell asleep.

Brooke felt Caitlin go limp in her arms signaling she was asleep. "Thank God." Brooke thought, tonight would be and easy night. Cradling her in her arms Brooke walked slowly back to the nursery and laid her down in her crib. She watched her for a minuet, gently rubbing her stomach, then flipped on the baby monitor and closed the door quietly.

She walked to Addies room, her next job of the night.

"Good night angel." Lucas whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead when he heard Brooke enter. Brooke sat in the bed where Lucas had just been next to Addie and gently rubbed her back, soothing her to sleep. She run her hand over her blonde curls. Curls so much like Peyton's. She remembered the first night Lucas had called her. He was frantic, Peyton had left and Addie wouldn't stop crying. She rushed to his side and once she had finally gotten Addie to sleep, she stayed up with all night as he cried. Not a single phone call or anything from Peyton. She had just got up and left. Brooke sighed shaking the thoughts of Peyton from her mind. Brooke may not of been Addie biological mother, but she was her mommy.

Brookes back arched off the bed as her orgasm grew closer. She feel the intense pleasure build like white heat in her body threatening to explode at any moment. Lucas continued to thrust into harder and harder still.

"God…Lucas…." she whimpered softly as his hand disappeared between then and rubbed in small circles on the spot her new would make her come apart.

And it did.

He pressed his mouth over hers as they both came at the same time. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Tears springing to her eyes as she tried not to scream out in absolute ecstasy. A few more stunted thrust and he collapsed on top of her. They stayed like this for a moment. There bodies drenched. There breathing uneven.

When they were finally able to breath again, he rolled off of her, as she snuggled into his side. They laid like this for awhile, coming down from the high they got when they made love.

"I love you." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too" she returned leaning up to capture his lips in a loving kiss, then pulling away and snuggling back into his chest. Yes, she thought, life is perfect, and amazing husband, two gorgeous kids. Absolute perfection.

* * *

So..Peyton left about four years ago after having a baby with Lucas (Addie) Brooke stepped into help him, they got married (lucas and peyton never got married) and had Caitlin.

Everybody good?

Alright! Awsome.

Tell me what you thought 3


End file.
